


Oxygen

by SilentWater



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Happy Ending, Love Story, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: 这是自少年时代就在期许的未来，是要用一生来践行的承诺。
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Kudos: 3





	Oxygen

R.Rain  
大雨到来之时毫无征兆，纷至沓来的敲打巨大的落地玻璃窗，向来浅眠的圣川真斗在雨珠不绝的演奏里终于无法再继续入睡，然而睁开眼的瞬间，所有的噪音都瞬间消弭无形，整座房间的装修都使用先进的隔音材料，刚刚的一切也许只是一场逼真的梦境。  
只是如此一来，原本就稀薄的睡意彻底的消散无踪，圣川拿过手机惯常的点开了熟悉的SNS界面，然后过了一会笑着按出了红色的爱心图标。  
神宫寺莲于几分钟前刚刚发布了照片，细密的雨丝拉成一条条晶莹斑驳的丝线，原本平静的池水上画出许多朵圆润的水花，而水花的中心，丝线织网的中心，是静默挺立的十字架，配图是短短的一句文字——我在所有充满回忆的地方，等待着你。  
他们的身体也许隔着千山万水的距离，却同时在这个夜晚里因为不知是否真实存在的雨想起了那些曾以为永远不变而转瞬即逝的过去。  
ST☆RISH告别专辑的舞台选在冬季的北海道，他们于夜晚抵达盛名在外的水之教堂，一团团小小烛火莹然生辉如温暖的光圈，神宫寺在所有人都看不到的角度里忽然的握住圣川的手，触感如雪般冰凉却又柔软，身后是平静无波的水面，在所有光源的照射中灿然生辉。  
然而意想不到的是，第二天自清晨起就下起了连绵不绝的雨，故乡在北海道的四之宫那月见状也颇为遗憾的说着，若是天气再冷上一些就会变成纯白无瑕的雪，届时放眼望去就是满天地的银装素裹美不胜收。  
继续喟叹毕竟无甚意义，眼下就只得先调整过原先的计划，先行拍摄起室内的场景，每个人都已是驾轻就熟的在镜头前摆出一个个精致的姿态，而剩下的时间就留给他们自行在这座群山包围、树木葱茏的教堂中随意活动。  
在属于自己的戏份暂告段落后，神宫寺与圣川并未和其他人一样到处周游欣赏风光，而是坐在教堂内部的长椅上休息，听雨声叮叮咚咚绕着十字架唱出柔软的歌来。  
神宫寺可以感觉到包覆在自己掌心中的温暖，他们已不知不觉相识已久，相爱已久，于是他决定打破沉默的气氛：“他们每个人都已想好今后的道路，你打算如何？”  
“……我已答应父亲，在与Shining事务所的合约结束后，就回到京都接继承家业。”圣川原本淡漠的表情里慢慢浮出温柔之意来：“这并非是我向他妥协的结果，而是我自己做的决定，在与你……与你们共同为梦想而共度的时光里，我亦找到了真正想要的东西。”  
神宫寺感到对方回握的力度，就了然他的意思：“我打算……出去旅行，去看遍整个世界的风光，也许会很久，也许找到一处合适的地方就安居下来亦说不准。”  
圣川自然知道神宫寺的话里有着真真假假的部分：“你什么时候回来？”  
“你什么时候跟我走？”神宫寺的语气里带着几分捉弄的笑意，他并没有给圣川反应的时间，就直接拉起他的手一同站在了巨大的十字架前。  
圣川听到神宫寺怀着无比虔诚的心境说道：“圣川真斗先生，你是否愿意接受神宫寺莲成为您心中永远的唯一，无论相隔多远，即使天各一方，无论时间轮转，即使岁月漫长。”  
“……我愿意。”圣川真斗亦学着他的语气重复过刚刚的台词，甚至在说到煞尾处竟心动至眼底涌起甜蜜而酸涩的潮湿感，这是自少年时代就在期许的未来，是要用一生来践行的承诺。  
“I do——”

E.Eclipse  
神宫寺莲作为旅行摄影家的工作并不比当偶像时来的要轻松，有时也需要日夜颠倒的四处奔忙，比如说刚刚他还在位于北海道的四之宫牧场，转眼前往地球的另一边准备拍摄即将而来的日环食。  
现在的神宫寺躺在飞机的座椅中，身上盖起薄薄的羊毛毯子，他无意识的摸过细密的绒毛，胡思乱想着到底还是不如牧场里的小羊羔们那般触感柔软温热，然后他合上眼睛，决定在到达之前都要好好的休息一下，结果这一睡就让他梦到了曾经还在早乙女学院期间的往事。  
彼时，他与圣川真斗才互相了然心意不久，大多数的时间都只会在宿舍里做些你侬我侬的事情，而对外的时候往往呈现出来的仍是保持微妙距离的相处模式，不过往日里端正自持的“神宫寺”和“圣川”都在不经意的被替代为了“莲”和“真斗”。  
然后他们就迎来了各种意义上的都可谓不平凡的那一天，新闻里无数次渲染着即将而来的日全食是一次难得的观测机会，趁着刚好排到假期大家也左右无事，他们七人便准时来到各自的阳台上，等待欣赏太阳的光辉被吞噬殆尽的时刻。  
一开始的天空没有风亦没有云，成员们甚至都开始漫游天地般的闲聊起来，如同他们所有的休息日一样，简单至毫无目的的待在一起，说着开心或是不开心的话题，直到阴影慢慢攀附上太阳的边缘。  
透过深色的观测镜，圣川看见黑色的影子如洇开的墨水一般渐次染满原本金灿灿的太阳，天空亦如放下了幕布，带着无法穿破的黑暗短暂的降临至世间，他突然想起在不久前的综艺节目上，主持人就当时最为火热的日全食为话题询问自己——当整个世界都坠入黑暗的时刻，你会想做些什么呢？  
当时的自己需要继续维持着高贵矜持的形象，于是就按照事先布好的台本说着一板一眼的回复，神宫寺坐在一旁笑得颇为放肆，然后他说的是……  
圣川皱皱眉头，此刻太阳只剩最后一丝如新月般的轮廓，触手可及的地方都已经笼罩在漆黑的舞台中什么也看不见，神宫寺滚烫的唇吻上他时，他终于忆起那句听起来无比轻佻而又不容拒绝的回答：“想与相爱之人——”最后几个音节在这一吻而引起的鼓噪心跳中彻底淹没了声音。  
天空在彻底失去色彩的瞬间后又缓缓拉开了幕布，阳光再度洒遍整座校园，也将阳台上正吻的难分难解的人照得一清二楚，等圣川意识到裸露的皮肤升温是源于日光而并非心情，再一把推开神宫寺的时候，左右阳台上的另外五人早已经将这无比震撼的一幕尽收眼底。  
一十木音也已经带头鼓起了掌，爱岛塞西尔瞪大了圆圆的眼睛，感叹着爱情亦是缪斯所赋予的另一种奇迹，其他人也一边应和着爱岛的发言，一边拍手，于是——  
圣川顶着红到耳根子的脸转身就走进卧室里，顺手还把门栓带上，把神宫寺结结实实的锁在了门外。  
想到这里时，已经比当年成熟许多的神宫寺无声无息的笑了起来，他取出笔来行云流水的写下一句话来：“这颗由阳光镶做的戒指，代表着我始终不灭的滚烫爱意，在此赠与你。”

N.Nightfall  
印着金环日食景象的相片经过漫长的旅程，终于漂洋过海的抵达了圣川真斗家的手里，背后热烈且放肆的告白，犹会让已经能独当一面的圣川露出颇为不好意思的神态来。  
许是巧合，又许是有刻意为之的痕迹，圣川于日暮时分打开了信件，夕阳如随心所欲的画笔，将圣川所能看到的天地都涂上了橙色，他静默的坐在庭院檐下，直到将留言和笔触的细枝末节都铭刻于心才抬起头来，而夜晚也已悄悄降临。  
他恍然间想到，神宫寺曾说起过他最为喜欢的就是太阳缓缓沉落的时刻，那一刻他的瞳孔在过于浓艳的夕阳里闪烁出蓝宝石般的动人光泽，只要回忆起来就会被那样灼热的光芒烫到心跳都开始加速起来。  
神宫寺会吹奏最能撩人心弦的萨克斯乐曲，在学院时他尤为喜欢在顶楼的长廊处演奏，会有四面八方的风将曲子长驱直入的送至圣川的耳边，无论圣川身处校园的何地都能听到或轻或响的音乐，有时断断续续，却从不会停止。  
这样的关系如潜藏在地底的河水，冰冷的覆盖过两人各自的秘密，直到有一天，圣川于琴房中按动琴键的时刻听到了最合拍的伴奏，他心念微动，沿着曲曲折折的楼梯一路小跑着来到顶楼。  
黄昏如血，神宫寺站在原处与他遥遥相望，他的眼睛变成一片汹涌的深海，瞬间将圣川的心神与魂魄都拉进无法逃离的漩涡之中，他们曾经无数次相对，源于相逢，源于喜悦，源于愤怒，源于各种原因，这是第一次源于爱情。  
向来在花丛中游刃有余的神宫寺却于短短的瞬间里完全失却方寸，然后他大大方方的走了过去——在感情上他有过两次最勇敢的时刻，第一次是在幼时，他穿过衣香鬓影、觥筹交错遇见和自己一样孤独的圣川，第二次就是眼下，他必须为曾经两人单纯无间的亲密、到如今暧昧流转的疏离写下清楚的答案。  
“好无聊啊……”神宫寺与圣川并肩而立，颇为有意的又重复了一遍：“很无聊吧？”  
圣川张大眼睛，眸中映出神宫寺笑意满满的神色，神宫寺知道这样的反应意味着什么，他眨了眨眼开出一地星光：“偷溜吧？”  
“好。”  
然后这番与幼时初遇如出一辙的对话之后，神宫寺也和当时一样毫不犹豫的抓起圣川的手奔跑起来，终年不绝的风恰到好处的拂面而过，将身后两条颀长的影子吹得越靠越近再无距离。  
当年的他们手牵着手为了避过所有长辈的耳目，可以从宴会大楼的纷繁复杂的岔道里一切可以隐蔽和躲藏的地方找到出路，现在的他们亦可以精准的躲避过所有人的眼睛，全程都保持着十指紧扣的的姿态前往可以拥有彼此的未来。  
直到终于能停下脚步的时候，神宫寺仰起脸来看向天空：“我很喜欢傍晚，因为在这个时刻，我和你的颜色可以共同存在。”  
圣川感到心头的轰然一震，他也跟着抬头就看到深蓝色的夜幕如张开的羽翼，与橙色的霞光相互交融，他点了点头：“我想和你去看更多的风景。”  
这一句微渺的承诺变成如今牵系他们的线索，京都陷入沉沉夜色之中的时刻，圣川向大洋彼岸的神宫寺发出邮件后，就枕着那封信件安然的睡着了过去，梦里自有属于他们的时刻。

❤Heart❤  
每年的春季，京都的樱花都会开至泱泱成海，神宫寺莲举起相机随意的捕捉下了数帧游人如织的画面，粉色与白色如云如雾，身穿盛装的人们在树下亦被衬出神采焕然的眉眼，也感染着更多人的心绪被美好的食物所浸染。  
神宫寺在SNS上发布完消息的两分钟后就接到了圣川真斗的来电，对方的声音一如既往的柔软如滑过指尖的细沙，瞬时就能填满神宫寺心里的缝隙再无其他，内容无非是关于稍晚些的圣川家宴上的事宜，神宫寺觉得耳畔和心底都被圣川认真又冰冷的声线挠得有些发痒起来：“我与你亦是许久没见，你却是没什么话想要与我来说。”  
电话那头的圣川沉默过几秒：“这几天你若是还留在京都，我不介意浪费点时间在你身上。”神宫寺在听到这句颇为曲折宛转的回答时，嘴角眼底都漫出笑意来，他心情甚好的切断通信，穿过无数羞怯的注视，踏上前往圣川宅邸的方向。  
喧然的宴会亦是千篇一律的无趣，所有人都戴起精致又虚假的面具言笑晏晏，语含机锋，在看不见的战场上对弈厮杀，神宫寺家的这番重任已全然落到神宫寺诚一郎的肩头上，神宫寺莲便也乐得清闲，他转了转手中芳香四溢的花见酒，继而一饮而尽。  
然后他听到人群中颇有惊叹意味的声音，接着就看见圣川穿着一袭如砌玉般莹白生辉的和服，神色端庄自持的迎向庭院的最高处，尚还有些寒意的风吹动满树樱花，落成一天一地散不尽的粉雪，偏不能在圣川的身上停留片刻，他如同高贵的神祇立于遥不可及的彼岸，神宫寺想着他们终究都要成长起来，如四时花开，春樱再如何鲜艳动人，终是无法永恒。  
忆及此处，神宫寺就随意而懒怠的伸展了一下身体，继而又躺回凉如水的台阶处，几朵染吉野樱似是被月色撩动了枝丫，轻而又轻的覆盖住了他将合未合的眉眼，他还没来得及温柔拂去花瓣，已有人脚步轻响，接着帮他揭开了樱花的遮挡。  
神宫寺终于放下原本因为胡思乱想而空悬的心来，圣川已换过了一身轻便的浴衣，就近的跪坐于他的身边：“并非只有浪迹四海的你会思念入骨，留驻的我亦是如此。”  
——如若不是爱深情重，与来宾确认到访事宜的工作本就不该是由两位大少爷操心，然而圣川偏要忙忙碌碌中打通神宫寺的电话，而对方亦心安理得的将一切归为自己的特权，名为“被爱”的特权。  
神宫寺轻笑出声，接着坐起身来和圣川四目相对，头顶是明月高悬，所有的星星都落进他们的眼睛里，闪烁明灭如碎钻璀璨，然后神宫寺张开手臂拥抱住圣川仍是和从前一样清瘦的肩膀，尚且带着酒气的吻用力覆盖住了圣川的嘴唇。  
几乎要封锁住呼吸的亲吻让圣川产生了瞬间的眩晕，接着他亦开始回应起神宫寺烈如热火的邀请，他的手指划过神宫寺冰凉顺滑的发丝，自指尖往全身都染上醺然欲醉的粉色，甜腻的气氛蔓延至喉间继而溢成柔软缠绵的声音，神宫寺动人心魄的笑声吻过耳畔，将最后一线的理智撞碎，温柔的夜色轻易的覆盖过圣川所有的感官，唯独可以感受得到的只有神宫寺的温度。  
滚烫的长吻结束过缱绻的时刻，圣川睁开迷蒙的双眼，四四方方的天空里有清风朗月款款而至，吹动樱花簌簌作响，神宫寺有力而修长的手指与自己牢牢紧扣，相识的岁月长如烟海，短如倏忽一晃而过。  
他们于幼时在樱花树下嬉戏，于少年时携手走过洒满花瓣的道路，于成长时在满天花雨中心意缔结，于此刻在见证他们人生的樱花吹雪的景色里再次相逢。  
——“圣川真斗。”神宫寺拾起一片飘落在台阶上的花瓣：“你小时候说的没错，京都最好看的樱花都在你家的庭院里。”  
他重新附身与圣川隔着脆弱易碎的花瓣亲吻，长夜无边无际，无休无止。

M.Mist  
每每临至深秋季节，东京的天就如同一汪汪取之不竭的泉水，动辄就是连日的阴雨绵绵，圣川真斗偶尔也会在这样的时刻里打起伞来穿过人来人往的街区，于是他看到了商业区最新的巨幅海报，背景里的世界地图被刻意雕画成五彩斑斓，神宫寺莲的眼睛里开起泛滥的桃花，在一片阴沉的天地里看起来就是分外耀眼的存在。  
圣川也毫不意外的被这幅灿若晨星的容貌所诱惑着走进了书店的大门，许许多多的人围在畅销书架前，片刻后便将神宫寺新近出版的旅行摄影集一抢而空，圣川走到空空荡荡的架子上就只能看到贴在上面的宣传图，他无奈的摇摇头想要转身离开时，听到店员们正在安慰没有来得及抢到的顾客们，说道将会尽快补货等等云云。  
他被这番热烈景象引得心情也甚好起来，于是圣川打开手机本打算将这番抢购的盛况告知于远在海外的罪魁祸首，结果又一次被神宫寺的邮件抢了先机，内容提到有着专属to签的新书已经在邮寄的路上，希望亲爱的真斗在收到后不必太过感动，看到最后一句话时圣川面无表情的关上了屏幕。  
装帧华美的精装本于几日后到达了圣川的手中，除了照片以外，书里还穿插了或长或短的散文，以极为优雅的文笔描述着世间的万千美景，描述着各色各样拍照时的繁复心情，圣川将这本书读了许久许久，一页页纸在反复的摩挲中都由原本的硬挺渐渐变得柔软下来，如浸透墨水的宣纸般绵延出漫长的相思。  
而与此同时，身处于世界另一头的神宫寺就醒的意外的早，窗外尚是一片灰灰蒙蒙，寒意已经挟带上冬季的脚步敲打起窗门，他打开手机看到了一通孤零零的来自日本的未接来电，这是常年时差颠倒的两人之间独有的默契，任谁都不喜欢通话铃声的连环轰炸，更何况你在这片土地上醒来的时候，也许就是对方那边的深夜，于是每每到了这种时刻，就会拨下号码，待得接通几秒后无人应答就即刻挂断，而后待另外一方闲暇时刻再行回应，如此往复循环，乐此不疲。  
电话那头的圣川似是难得有了很悠闲的时刻，颇有兴致的通过电波与神宫寺交流着读后感，兴之所至亦会直接读上几段书中原本的段落，神宫寺的文字风格颇为跳跃，有时绮丽，有时晦涩，亦有简单至极之处，圣川的声音里涌着弥漫的雾气，将所有的内容都包容起来，动听偏又捉摸不透。  
神宫寺看到窗外的天只稍稍亮了一些，渐而密布的铅色云层犹是恋恋不舍的笼罩在整座城市的上空，在这座典雅的城里布下潮湿的气息，于是他心念一动：“关于伦敦的篇章里，你最喜欢的是哪一句话？”  
对面有着片刻的停顿，许是在翻书，又许是对着办公室里的一排时钟确认英国此刻的时间，然后圣川的声音响起：“今天的伦敦被雨雾所笼罩，你的眼睛里有看不穿的阴云。”  
“我也喜欢。”神宫寺对着不远处隐隐绰绰的塔桥按下了快门。

A.Azure  
在圣诞节到来的前夕，神宫寺莲选择自被寒风笼罩的国度启程前往位于地球另一端的澳洲，节日的氛围也已经如同南半球的温度一样火热且灼烈，由于临圣诞假期还有一些时日，漫长的海岸线并没有太多的游客，湛蓝色的海延伸至天际如融为一体，如不会分离。  
“无论身处何方，我们看到的海洋都是相通的。”神宫寺在登上银梭号前用随身携带的电子设备没头没脑的记下这句以后可能会用得上的话来，然后如锋锐的剑般反射出银白光芒的船，长驱直入的驶向了一望无垠的碧蓝天地。  
神宫寺对于蓝色的事物有着无可救药的着迷，一如远在东京的圣川真斗对于橙色的偏爱，他们努力的追逐着属于对方的光芒，亦同样在让自己的印记深深的铭刻进彼此的骨血之中，就像是落入苍茫大海的两滴水，在如现实般肆意奔波的洋流作用下总会错过，也总会相遇。  
在ST☆RISH正式宣告停止活动后，大家各自踏上前程，虽然犹是保持着良好的联系，却终究没能够和曾经朝夕相处的时光里一样那般自由和亲密，神宫寺闻到风里消散不去的淡淡咸味，低头能看见船身在航行的过程里划出一道道水纹转而又复归平静，像时间总会把年少时的激情都一一磨平。  
而从那时候算起，神宫寺与圣川线下的相会几乎少的可怜，大部分的时候他们不仅隔着地理上的跨度，还存在着时间上的距离，即使科技再发达的现代社会，再丰富的文字，再动听的声音，再清晰的画面，都是只能投映在冰冷屏幕里的徒劳安慰，都比不上一个仓促的拥抱，一次短暂的亲吻，一点点真实的接触。  
有时候神宫寺甚至会怀疑起他们所相信的爱情是否还和从前一样浓郁不减，在没有和对方相伴睡去和醒来的孤独深夜与凌晨里，如此的想法就更为强烈起来，然而当他站在广袤的海域之际，看着那仿佛占尽世间所有蓝色光辉的波光曳曳，他的心中就忽而弥漫起喧嚣的思念，如潮水翻覆着打出汹涌波涛，使他意识到自己一闪而过的想法多么天真而可笑。  
船只停泊在了阿金考特礁的平台处，神宫寺准备好水下的拍摄设施，接着向着大海潜行而去，热带鱼不绝游弋来去，水面将灿烂的日光折射到色彩艳丽的珊瑚上，照出斑驳的影，映出五光十色的景致，神宫寺心念微动便慢慢调整姿势，自海底摄下一张被蓝色所包围的破碎日光。  
在回程的直升机上，神宫寺从高处将镜头对向了清澈见底的海水，成片的珊瑚礁拼成一座座小小的岛屿，如同一颗颗形态各异的宝石，与天光海色交相辉映，美不胜收。  
“世间美好的一切多半源于它们的无法长久，像是大堡礁的珊瑚终有一日会消失，少年人年轻的容颜会老去，能留下来的是记录过这些美丽的相片，以及名为回忆的珍宝。”  
圣川在结束一天的工作后惯性的点开SNS的界面读到了这段话，眼前是神宫寺新发布的心形岛图片，身后是窗外已经飘起的零星雪点。

S.Snow  
日本的新年长假如约而至，圣川真斗早早就婉拒了家人一同外出旅行的建议，独自留在了日夜不会停歇忙碌的东京都内，在终于将这一年的所有工作都收好尾后，车来车往的道路上仍是一如既往的拥挤，五光十色的霓虹灯争奇斗艳，照得黯淡的夜空都绚烂如白昼，唯有一弯弦月仍微弱而倔强的悬于长空。  
他忽而想着此刻的神宫寺莲是与他望着一样的夜空，又或是流连在真实的太阳底下，无论他身在何处，至少他们看见的光线都源于同一颗恒星——他转念为自己也会生出如此浪漫至几乎夸张的想法笑了起来，即使神宫寺不在身边，他那般绮丽的思绪也已化作无所不在的影子长存于他的心里，会突如其来的占领过属于他的领土。  
即使是向来作息严苛的圣川，在假期之中亦会很偶尔的贪眠起来，更何况今天对他来说也是一年之中颇为特别的日子，那么在这样的一天里放纵下懒惰也无甚不可，卧室里涌动起轻柔曼雅的钢琴曲，似是为一个人的庆典伴上前奏。  
上午的时间要用来处理来自各方各面的生日祝福，间或穿插着很小一部分财团的事务，用午餐时接到了来自家人的电话，所有餐桌上严格的条条框框的规矩都在圣川真衣唱起甜甜的生日歌后失去了意义，他对外可以是杀伐决断的圣川家主，在亲近之人面前就可以变回温柔且真实的自己。  
神宫寺的视频通信请求于午后才姗姗来迟的响起，圣川点开后看到神宫寺整个人都严严实实的裹进了厚厚的冬装里，只有几缕橙色的发丝从绒线帽滑落出来，落在情意缠绵的眼眸前不断颤动着，在呼啸的风里，连声音都听起来多加了几分混沌感：“生日快乐，我最亲爱的真斗。”  
圣川才煮出一壶新茶，因为热意而缭绕的烟气与屏幕里神宫寺说话间吞吐的白雾变成了巧合的相映成辉，他笑得甚是开心：“你在哪里？”  
“是西伯利亚的明珠。”神宫寺稍稍转过镜头，可以让圣川看见他脚下所站立的广袤冰原，贝加尔湖的冰面是剔透而深邃的幽幽蓝色，是冻结的天空，是晶莹的蓝宝石，靠近陆地处就堆起皑皑的雪，鳞次栉比的冰柱垂落如水晶灯下绵延的流苏，神宫寺由得他欣赏了许久这片纯净而寂寞的世界后，才继续说道：“我记得你有一首歌与雪有关。”  
然后神宫寺就听到了无比熟稔的钢琴声，如春日里微凉的泉水般叮叮咚咚，他可以通过镜头看见圣川专注的坐在钢琴前十指翻飞如蝶，云层翻涌间飘下细如沙、轻如羽的雪来，落在唇间便似小心而柔软的亲吻，浅尝辄止，偏又让人流连忘返，神宫寺举起相机，在飞雪又一次在小小的手机屏幕上画出痕迹时定格画面。  
一个半月后，神宫寺在邮箱里收到了来自圣川的信件，标题是简简单单的生日快乐，附件里是一支他亲自谱曲写词暨演奏弹唱的demo，少年人清越的嗓音在成长后亦稍稍变得有些沉稳有些沙哑，但依然动人，依然情致流转。  
神宫寺在那个尚且寒意料峭的生日里听到了至为温暖的祝福，他开始无比期待着等到这时间表上的安排统统结束后，他想要立刻的回到很少会想念的家乡，见到一直在想念的人。

A.Air  
然而，神宫寺莲还是没能按照预期的时间里在夏季回到日本，土耳其的盛夏似乎有着要将地中海都蒸发一空的气势，整片土地在太阳的炙烤下，连空气里都仿佛具象化成一团团的火焰，烧的所有露天的场所都晕染出一层层的雾气。  
于是在每每日头最盛的时候，神宫寺只能躺在位于伊斯坦布尔的空旷房间里，百无聊赖之下吹了个口哨，原本还伏在空调边上贪着冷气的那只英国短毛猫就会迈着轻巧敏捷的步伐，准确无误的跃进他的怀里，神宫寺稍稍起身换了个比较舒服的姿势抱住它，小猫的身体圆润柔软，唯独的缺点是并不怎么乖巧，总喜欢在他的怀里折腾来去不肯罢休。  
神宫寺揉它毛茸茸的脑袋，对上那双铜色的眸子，无可奈何地笑了起来：“都是因为你这个小东西啊——”小猫似是听懂了他话语里些微的不满意，直直一脑袋向着神宫寺衣衫半敞的胸膛顶了过去，神宫寺也不甘示弱的开始了又一次与这团肉球的幼稚大战。  
原来的房主是神宫寺家的老友，导致本来只打算寄居一月的神宫寺莲恰好碰上主人有事要外出些许时日，于是他就投桃报李的承担下看顾房子和照料宠物猫的工作，在这座历史悠远的城市里开始了漫无目的的度假。  
他会于阳光不甚浓烈的清晨或是傍晚，以及有星星的夜晚外出取景，更多的时候则是陪伴那只到他离去时仍不怎么顺服的小猫，以至于偶尔与圣川真斗视频通话时，它也会霸道的挤到屏幕前，圣川亦开始笑他好好的摄影师是不是考虑转型做个宠物博主。  
神宫寺瞄了一眼自己的SNS上越来越多的小猫照片后，也坦然的继续搂着猫抚摸它的背脊：“我们以后也可以养这样一只小家伙，家里也能更热闹一些。”  
“到时候养你就已经很……”圣川生生截住了话，他抬手想遮掩一下自己的失态：“你把那只小猫抱上来，我想和它谈谈人生。”神宫寺只好气鼓鼓的将猫咪的脸怼到了镜头前。  
圣川继续火上浇油：“请你再让开一些，我想好好看它的样子。”神宫寺的手微微颤抖了一下，差些就按下继续交流的关闭键。  
他也有时候会带着小猫在城市里四处懒散的游走，曾经屹立于世界之巅的君士坦丁堡已经卸下了金碧辉煌的盔甲，只留下了帝国时代的断墙残垣，如垂暮之际的英雄固守过往的荣耀，他想起以前听过的歌——“Old soldiers never die, they just fade away”。  
无论有过如何鲜花着锦的盛景，终究没有什么东西会是永垂不朽的，只是时间偶尔会放缓收回恩赐的手，让人错以为所谓永恒真的存在，事实上只是他幸运的还来不及见到消亡的时刻，也正因为一切都会消逝，所以能拥有的现在就是最珍贵的宝物。  
在告别伊斯坦布尔的前夜，神宫寺与小猫坐在位于海边的露台，星光明灭落成海面上的波光泛滥，海风里混合了过去与现在的气息，在这片交融欧亚大陆的土地上繁衍出奇妙的空气，他一饮而尽手中的啤酒，甜且醇的气息瞬间随着凉凉的风钻进四肢百骸，然后他抱起小猫，目光澄澈如水：“我会去见他的，寻找我们的答案。”  
小猫挣扎两下忽而特别乖觉的扑往他怀里，神宫寺仍是笑意盎然：“有时候真觉得，你和他非常相似。”

❤Heart❤  
圣川真斗抬起手来拦住了已经起步前往候机大厅的神宫寺莲，神宫寺茫然的写着圣川名字的护照正在工作人员的手中迅速翻阅而过，接着打印出同一目的地同一时间同一航班的登机牌：“你……？”  
圣川目光澄澈如水，说的平静却又字字都有千斤之力：“是你问我什么时候和你走。”  
在办理完所有的手续后，圣川继续一脸端庄的坐在贵宾休息室里，十指运转如飞的敲击着键盘，神宫寺莲替他斟了杯清茶放在手边，继而安安静静的坐在原处等待，直至圣川终于合上笔记本之后方才说道：“筹谋已久的私奔计划？”  
“我很早就与父亲提到过，想要个不长不短的假期，他既然默许了，那么只要我愿意，就什么时候都可以开始。”圣川眨了眨眼，如无边夜色里闪烁出强光，然后他顺手夺过神宫寺才喝过几口的碳酸饮料，颇为豪迈的一饮而尽：“其实我和你本来就是一类的人。”  
神宫寺仔仔细细思考着这句话的含义，接着端起杯子来，微苦的茶水划过喉咙，过了片刻回味出丝丝的甘香来，他有他的坚持与固守，圣川也有圣川的洒脱与叛逆，他们在不断磨合，也在不断靠近。  
航班的登机广播适时响起，漠然的声线在空旷的大厅里盘旋起小而不绝的回声，他们穿过长长的通道落座于第一排的座位，璀璨的光线透过小小的窗口投射出，将他们的身周都笼上一层淡淡的金边。  
一直到机舱关闭大门，圣川的心中还存着几分颇为虚幻的感觉，而后巨大的机翼徐徐展起雪白的翅膀，阵阵轰鸣在耳畔此起彼伏，短暂的失重感才让他恍然意识到自己的脚步终于还是选择了追随自己的心，他稍稍偏头看向神宫寺，对方刚好也看向了自己，一副小小的耳机悬上他的脖颈，绵绵的音乐声很快冲破过重的耳压，和神宫寺贴面而来的吻一起坠入了甜美的眩晕。  
他们于当地下午四点左右抵达赫尔辛基，再辗转前往萨利色尔卡以玻璃穹顶而著名于世的酒店，一路望去是越来越多、越来越厚的积雪，阳光落在雪上时反射出银白的光，仿佛整片天地都宛若雪白仙境般遗世独立，神宫寺着意的观察过天色，继而颇为愉快向着圣川说道：“现在晴朗无云，会是看极光的好时候。”  
圣川亦与他大大方方的十指紧扣着在雪地里蹒跚而行，松树的枝丫被雪压得有些支撑不住，便簌簌落落零落出纯白花瓣撒在他们的头顶与肩膀，直到天际自蓝慢慢染上红色，再被夜幕覆盖，然后极光如约而至。  
一盏小小的火苗点燃，接着化身成了贯穿天空的梦幻长河，满天星斗点缀于侧，将目所能及的领域都照的比之白昼都要更加明亮而光辉，圣川听见神宫寺缓缓说着在芬兰的传说里追逐到的极光的人会收获幸福——  
他们开始亲吻，漫长如极光的轨迹，漫长至一生。  
——END——


End file.
